


The Future

by Cuppatea13



Category: Howl's Moving Castle - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, First Words, Fluff, Romance, howl's moving castle-movie, movie version - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3368042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuppatea13/pseuds/Cuppatea13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a picture on Pinterest, which pointed out that the first words Sophie said to Howl (according to Howl's POV) and the first words Howl said to Sophie mesh rather interestingly. "Find me in the future!" "There you are, darling. I was looking everywhere for you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Future

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [【翻译】未来](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11315520) by [liangdeyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liangdeyu/pseuds/liangdeyu)



> Inspired by a picture I found on Pinterest.
> 
> I love Howl's Moving Castle (both book and movie, and for once in my life, I couldn't tell you which version I prefer) and so this was written in less than five minutes and put up here in less than ten. This is in the movie version, though, so- in case there was any confusion. Movie. Not book. Though both are awesome and I'd recommend them a thousand times over.
> 
> Please, read & review!

_"Find me in the future!" she had called._

_But when is the future if every day is the present?_

_When does the future become now?_

She was amazing- he had enough time to notice that. She called his name and told him to do something.

"Find me in the future!"

It'd be difficult, but he could do it.

He could do anything.

_When does the future become now?_

Years pass, but still he looks for her.

She'd arrive and she'd be there to help fix all his flaws and he'd stop moving around so much cuz he'll have found her.

_When does the future become now?_

He's built a castle that moves amongst the mountains.

He'll find her and she won't have to fix his flaws because they'll be perfectly off set by hers.

_When does the future become now?_

They'll find each other and they'll never stop moving and seeing and marveling at all the beautiful things in this world.

_When does the future become now?_

"There you are darling, I was looking everywhere for you."

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone, the amazing liangdeyu has translated this into Chinese here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/11315520


End file.
